


Becoming Pam Beasly*

by ang3lba3



Series: The Office (US) Secret Agent AU [1]
Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Character Study, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, Pre-Canon, just with way more depth and also secret events and also its gonna be way more queer, the whole joke is that it makes canon make more sense so it's fairly canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 10:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ang3lba3/pseuds/ang3lba3
Summary: In fair Scranton we lay our scene, a twisting tale of romances false and true, alliances serious and silly, secret agents and secret-er agents and bystanders of variable innocence.also known as: every single plot hole in The Office (US) can be explained if you're actually watching only half the story, and the other half of the story is the most poorly handled sting operation you can conceive of.also also known as: what if The Office (US) was TWO types of office comedies?
Relationships: Roy Anderson & Pamela Beesly
Series: The Office (US) Secret Agent AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538101
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Becoming Pam Beasly*

**Author's Note:**

> *Beesly.
> 
> I know how it's supposed to be spelled. This is a specific choice that will be addressed later on, and is part of the AU. In the early seasons there were a lot of plot holes - about four minutes into s2ep02 you see an email screen, and Pam's name is written as "Pam Beasly" just for one example. Please don't just leave a "your typos!" comment, it's not productive and it doesn't feel very good.

The day she becomes Pamela Beasly, she rises before the sun.

She’d met her handler last night, been briefed on the character he had created for her in the months he’s spent integrating himself in the warehouse. They’d never worked together - all he’d had was a list of her skills and the types of knowledge a lover should know about her appearance. Her backstory says that she was at college, but dropped out, missing him.

The backstory he spread in the warehouse and the office to acquire social clout is not very different. It is, however, significantly more detailed. 

Pamela Beasly, when described by her handler: hot, red headed, curvy in all the right places, could probably strip if she wasn’t such a good girl - not that it lasts long when she’s alone with a good man, haha.

Pamela Beasly, when played by the agent: red headed, curvy in all the right places, couldn’t strip because of her cripplingly low self esteem that keeps her tied to a man with no respect for her. Traditional, wants marriage and a family, believes because Roy took her virginity he was the one who’d give her that. Believes that because she gave him something so precious, so many years of her life, he must be worthy of it. It’s painfully obvious she’s wrong.

When the sun rises, the agent will be Pamela Beasly. For now, she is breathing in the cold Pensylvanian air of early spring. It’s rich with life the same way the ground is thick with mud. She will see more springs here, folding herself down into something that could pass for Pam. She knows herself well enough to know that she could not play unambitious. She knows women well enough to know that resentfully suppressed ambition is far more common.

She will get a job, and her boss will sexually harass her. She’ll cry enough times and publicly enough that he’ll stop, but stay pliable and sweet enough he hopes for the day he’ll find her alone. She will get a job, and she will answer phones, and in a year Creed Bratton will be maneuvered into looking for a job in the Scranton area. 

He will apply because a position is open. He will take a desk because it is empty. He will stay there for years, because the work is poorly supervised and steadily paid. And he will go to jail because the agents will prove him guilty.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is going to be a series of not exactly ONE shots because they're all connected but... me and my friend are just going to upload small little shorts whenever we write them! this is pre-series, and any that ARE based out of particular episodes will have that episode & season somewhere in the description so you at least know the chronological order of events if you want it. 
> 
> fair warning that this is not a very realistic secret agents type scenario, and its going to be a lot less heterosexual than canon, though we're aiming to make a canon compliant thing. even tho it's wildly obviously not canon compliant lmao
> 
> find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/cryingiscooltm)


End file.
